Food for Thought
by Knockout
Summary: Lita Karon is a star chef, Nathan Philer (Nephrite) is a well known food critic. What happens when Lita meets Nathan and gets on his bad side? He is out to get her, by driving her new restaurant into the ground...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon.  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh my gosh Lita! I can't believe it's opening night already!" Serena said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, doesn't time just fly by?" Lita replied absently. She was currently scurrying around the kitchen of her brand new restaurant-her first one too. Serena was helping her on opening night by being an extra waitress but she seemed to be spending too much time loitering in the kitchen.  
  
"Serena, can you take this to table 12?" Lita asked, handing her a plate of cassoulet (lamb dish).  
  
"Sure can do ma'am!" Serena giggled as she saluted her. "I'll be right back." She said as she backed out of the kitchen but tripped over a cart. Lita could only watch in horror as the tray went sliding across the counter.  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
"I got it!" Ami yelled as she grabbed the tray before it hit the ground.  
  
"Whew, that was close." Lita said as she glared at Serena.  
  
"Sorry." Serena grinned sheepishly. "I'll just take that to table 12 now." She said as she got out of the kitchen without any more incidents.  
  
It was opening night at Lita's first ever restaurant. Ami, Serena, Rei, and Mina were all there serving as extra hands to help Lita. She had put her whole heart into this restaurant and they all wanted to be there to support her. The restaurant was named La Cache but already people had heard of this 'hidden treasure'. Lita was one of New York's most respected chefs, she had decided to move to L.A to start a restaurant. Because of Lita Karon's reputation as one of L.A 's rising chefs, the opening of her first restaurant had sparked a lot of attention. But Lita was currently in stress mode; she had never felt this nervous in her life. Lita tried to calm herself as not to stress her coworkers as well. She had to set an example as head chef, she told herself while preparing another tasty dish- the orders were just pouring in.  
  
"This cassoulet is delicious!" Darien said, " How is your amatriciana coming along?"  
  
"I think I may need to have a few words with the head chef." Nathan (Nephrite) said.  
  
"Oh no, I took you here because I wanted you to enjoy yourself. You're not working right now. And besides, I don't want to be kicked out, these are hard to get reservations." Darien said sternly to his friend. "Still." Nathan muttered.  
  
Nathan Philer was one of L.A's well known residential food critics. His mind was constantly on his work, whether it was creating stinging comments for his reviews or thinking about the next restaurant to trash. Tonight his friend Darien Shields-a young business tycoon- had convinced him to go to one of the newest restaurants in L.A. But Nathan just couldn't resist picking out the faults with the food. Sometimes he got kicked out of restaurants for his insulting comments to the chef. But most of the time they didn't know who he was. Nathan Philer liked to keep a low profile; he liked to sample restaurants inconspicuously- without chefs breathing down his neck. He refused to let his picture be published. Who knows what those chefs might do for revenge?  
  
A young blond waitress came over to fill their wineglasses.  
  
"Excuse me miss but could I have a word with your head chef?" Nathan asked while Darien groaned.  
  
Serena was surprised at first, but nodded to the guy. She finished pouring the wine and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Lita, table 12 has a problem." She informed her.  
  
"What?" Lita exclaimed, disrupted from her work. She motioned for another chef to take over. Lita walked over to the sink and washed her hands, then wiped them on her apron.  
  
"What did they say?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, this guy just wanted to have a word with you, and might I mention, a very handsome guy?" Serena replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Serena, I'm here to work, not to flirt." Lita said over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"May I help you?" Lita said in a arrogant tone "I am Lita Karon, owner and head chef of La Cache."  
  
Nathan glanced up at the beauty standing over him. 'She makes quite a striking figure, this Lita Karon, even if she is dressed in a chef's uniform.'  
  
"Yes you may, Miss Karon." Nathan replied in an equally arrogant tone. " I have found quite a few, shall we say, minor problems, with your amatriciana. First of all let me start with the pasta, I noticed you have replaced the traditional bucantini with spaghetti."  
  
Lita growled impatiently inside while Nathan droned on. 'Where the hell did this guy come from? Who does he think he is, I have enough on my plate already, and he has to come in here and start criticizing? Does he have no respect, this is opening night after all! Calm down Lita, you're too stressed, just talk it out peacefully.' Lita told herself.  
  
".The pancetta is over diced so that I can hardly taste the flavour."  
  
Lita interrupted Nathan. "Sir, if you are in any way dissatisfied with your meal, La Cache will gladly replace it with any complimentary meal that you chose. Of course if it is of equal or lesser value." Lita practically quoted this from her restaurant handbook.  
  
Nathan, annoyed with her sudden interference, replied, "Thank you, but I fear my appetite has left me for tonight. Your restaurant has not met my expected standards. I shall return when I have deemed your eatery worthy of a second chance." All this Nathan said in a cold and arrogant tone.  
  
Lita was seething inside while she looked quite tranquil on the outside. ' How dare he! I gave the politest courtesy possible, and he throws it back in my face! He called my restaurant an EATERY! Absolute insult!'  
  
"Yes of course sir, I shall write out a check for your money back-for your convenience" Lita replied in her most professional voice, trying not to let her angry leak through. She stomped off to her office extremely pissed.  
  
"Why do you always have to do that?" Darien sighed.  
  
"Just a habit I suppose." Nathan replied  
  
"She was being pretty decent too."  
  
"Doesn't matter in my profession, unless you are rating service and management."  
  
Darien went back to his meal, arguing with Nathan was useless. He wanted to finish his meal quickly, the embarrassment was too much. He liked his friend, but sometimes he would grow exasperated at how cold and distant Nathan could be. Wasn't food critics supposed to be jolly, always eating delicious food was a great advantage. But Nathan seemed different.  
  
Lita returned with a signed certificate and presented it to Nathan. "Here you go sir." She replied in a sickening sweet voice.  
  
"Thank you, my friend and I will be departing shortly." He replied.  
  
"All the better." Lita muttered under her breath as she stomped back to her kitchen with a scowl. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
His editor had asked him to do a review of the new restaurant in town. Nathan walked along the street on his way to La Cache. It was lunchtime and the streets were bustling with people on break. He was still at work, but Nathan's job was to survey the restaurants in the city; a great leisure to some people. He worked for many culinary magazines and his reviews were published in the major newspapers. He was also CEO of his own company, which supplied chefs everywhere with their essential kitchenware and appliances.  
  
Nathan Philer was not overweight, as most people naturally assumed; for he was after all a food critic, but much of the population did not know his appearance. He was quite handsome, tall, muscular, and had a great build. He never overstuffed himself with food and worked out daily.  
  
Nathan stopped out side the large glass doors of the restaurant, he pushed them open and stepped into the warm and relaxed atmosphere, quite different from that of opening night. His assistant had a reservation made, and the meal was paid out of the magazine's budget.  
  
He sat down at his table and looked over the menu. He decided to order an angelhair pasta salad and beef bourguignon first. Soon the food arrived; Nathan sighed and sampled a little. The food did not appeal to him at all; on the contrary, he found it quite dull.  
  
Lita was taking a break; she had changed out of her uniform and was sitting down at her reserved table tucking into her food. She let her eyes wander around the restaurant and soon they landed on Nathan.  
  
'Hmm. it's that stupid jerk again.has he deemed my eatery worthy of a second chance?' She smirked to herself as she observed him.  
  
Nathan was picking at his food. All these years sampling superb food had let his taste buds grown accustomed to rich cuisine. Now days, he rarely ate a complete meal before giving up. 'The food here is disastrous' he thought to himself.  
  
Lita was growing enraged with every second. Just looking at him picking at his food made her blood boil. 'This is so offensive! If he doesn't like the food, why does he have to come here anyway! Oh just looking at him acting all uppity makes me want to barf!  
  
Finally Lita could not stand it anymore; she quickly strode over to his table.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but do you have a problem with the food here?"  
  
Nathan looked up at the blazing Lita. "Yes, I'm glad you noticed."  
  
"Well, you can be sure you'll get your money back again if you aren't satisfied."  
  
"There is no need, the money is not important."  
  
"But I must, if I can, point out some blunders your kitchen staff has made with my dishes. No doubt an under chef prepared this meal?" With this remark Nathan cocked an eyebrow as if doubting her culinary abilities. He continued to point out to Lita numerous so-called errors in his droning voice.  
  
If this guy were talking about anything else, Lita would have dropped dead with boredom. But the incessant jerk had chose to discuss and criticize her menu, and Lita, known for her high temper, was about to blow her fuse.  
  
"Sir, I appreciate your comments, but I possibly cannot keep track of all your valuable advice in my head. I suggest you record them on our consumer evaluation forms located at the front desk." Lita said this in a dangerously cold voice, she knew it was a lie, and he knew it was a lie. She only said what she said so she could end this conversation and go back to her break.  
  
"I'll shall keep that in mind miss." Nathan replied stiffly.  
  
"Thank you." Lita replied and walked away.  
  
'How dare she! She should be grateful to hear my comments; most chefs would grovel for a word from me! Consumer evaluation forms? I'm am NOT an average consumer! I am Nathan Philer! Top food critic in L.A! In California! And someday the whole country! The whole world!' He thought to himself angrily. She was going to regret this; she was going to regret ever offending him. He knew just what to do, he was going to bring her, and La Cache down, and by tomorrow, this restaurant was going to be old news.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Lita looked at the newspaper in her hand, shocked. The insults were harsh, but Lita was not a weak woman. She was just worried about how this was going to affect her business; the review was already taking its toll on her customers. There was already fewer people streaming in the doors. She looked down at the article again, it was written by Nathan Philer. Lita had heard of him, but being new to L.A, she had not understood his full importance. She had heard the rumors of how he had ruined many restaurants, but all the same, he was a top critic, and to be able to please his palate would be a miracle.  
  
Lita looked out of the kitchen and at the double glass doors. There sure wasn't many people coming in.then she spotted him.  
  
Nathan Philer stepped into the restaurant once more, he was in an especially good mood today, made even more so as he looked around the almost deserted restaurant. He had come to secretly gloat, to see the owner's reaction, and to rub salt in the wound. 'My reviews are to be taken seriously after all.' Nathan thought to himself. He didn't know why he cared; usually he paid indifference to all the restaurants he gave reviews to. But something was attracting him to this restaurant all the same, and it was definitely not the food.  
  
He looked over the menu again, exasperated. 'Maybe I should just leave if I can't stand the food, I do have more valuable things to do. I'm starting to wonder if annoying the chef is really worth it.' With this in mind, Nathan almost decided to get out of his seat and leave, until he caught sight of Lita's face. She was glaring at him through the glass windows of the swinging kitchen doors.  
  
'I think Miss. Karon would prefer that I leave.yes, she would like that.but I guess I can't give her the pleasure.' Nathan smirked to himself and settled into his chair comfortably.  
  
"Excuse me waiter. May I please speak to your head chef?" Nathan stopped a young man.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Lita had seen the whole scenario form her kitchen post; she stormed out and headed toward Nathan.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"My, my, aren't we in a touchy mood today." Nathan said.  
  
"Well, you haven't even ordered your food yet, what do you have to complain about?"  
  
"Why, I was merely seeking your help about choosing my orders. Since I was quite unhappy with my previous meals, I thought you might have a few suggestions." He said with a grin.  
  
"All right, I guess that's fine with me." Said Lita, beginning to relax.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Sir, I MUST get back to work, how many times do I have to tell you this?" Lita said, frustrated.  
  
"Now, now, I'm sure I'll have decided in a few minutes." Nathan wanted to laugh out loud. He had been pretending to look at the menu for the last hour and still had not decided on what to order, or so it seemed. He liked seeing Lita get mad, it was quite fun, somehow, having her around seemed to add something, he didn't know what though.  
  
"All right, I guess I'll have.umm.the choucroute." Nathan made a big show of making his order.  
  
"Yes! Thank you." Lita rushed off.  
  
Back in the kitchen she blew off her steam as she quickly chopped ingredients with a vengeance and used her knife more as a weapon than a tool. She practically slammed her pan onto a burner and began the cooking process. But Lita, still in her anger mode, accidentally knocked over a bowl of pepper flakes into the pan in her mad rush.  
  
"Oops! Wait a minute." She grinned evilly to herself. ' I'll just pretend I didn't see that.and this.and maybe this.' She thought to herself as she grated a large amount of pepper and also poured in some cumin oil into the pan."  
  
"Dum de dum de dum." Lita innocently hummed to herself. 'That'll give his taste buds a revitalization!'  
  
Authors Note: I actually had to do research on this! I think of myself as a good cook, but I wanted some appealing names for the food. I didn't want to make them up cause that's kind of like cheating. Whew! I finally got this chapter finished! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The food soon arrived and Lita placed it on Nathan's table with a grin.  
  
"Enjoy!" Lita said with eyes twinkling.  
  
Nathan sensed something was up. He slowly picked up his fork and tasted a bit of sausage.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" He immediately spat it out and downed some wine. "This is so.ughhh! What the hell did you put in it?" He asked Lita.  
  
Lita grinned even more. "Why it's my own version of the dish, I thought you would know what choucroute garnie would taste like. Maybe you don't have much knowledge in cuisine after all."  
  
"I know what it tastes like, and this is not it." Nathan could feel the burning heat in his throat from the spices and his eyes were beginning to water.  
  
"Oh is that it? Maybe you didn't sample the traditional creation."  
  
Nathan gritted his teeth. "Never mind, I'm not hungry anyway, I'll skip this and have dessert." Suddenly a light bulb flashed in his head. 'Perfect.' He thought.  
  
"All right, what would you like to order?" Lita had lightened up considerably.  
  
"I'll have a slice of apricot linzer torte."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
Nathan had gone through 26 different desserts already and still haven't eaten more than a spoonful. Every time a new treat was brought to his table, he sampled only a tinsy weeny bit of it and sent it back. Lita was growing annoyed with every second as she watched more deserts go to waste. She would be out of business soon if she didn't stop him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what is it that you can't seem to find the right dessert even after 26 taste tests? If you do not finish you next dessert sir, I am warning you, it will no longer be a free replacement." Lita said, clenching her fists, it looked like Nathan had already racked up his bill to more than sixty dollars.  
  
Nathan glanced up nonchalantly as he sent back yet another slice of cake to be dumped in the garbage. "I think I will have a slice of, no, better make it an entire blueberry cream cheesecake."  
  
Lita gasped "Are you sure you will be able to finish it?" She said in an icy tone.  
  
"Maybe." Nathan replied. 'Damn! Getting on her nerves is fun!'  
  
"Arghhh!" Lita stomped off, wishing she could poison the jerk.  
  
Lita soon arrived bearing the rather large cake, she practically slammed it on the table.  
  
"Aren't you going to slice it for me?" Nathan asked devilishly. Lita silently fumed. 'I can't talk it anymore! I swear that if I get one more word out of him I'll probably explode!' She picked the sharp bladed knife and cut the cake-imagining herself sawing off his head. She used the cake lifter and slid a slice on to a plate ready for his judgment of doom.  
  
Nathan eyed it carefully, then tasted it. "Did you happen to use blended jam instead of fresh blueberries?"  
  
Lita could no longer think logically, she was seeing red. She didn't realize what she was doing until she did it. She picked up the cake stand and smashed the cake into Nathan's face.  
  
Nathan was stunned. In that moment it was like time had frozen. There he was, his face covered with cake, which was also on his shirt, mouth gaping, and with surprised eyes. Everyone in the restaurant, including the kitchen staff was staring at the scene openly.  
  
When Lita looked at the expression on Nathan's face, she started laughing maniacally, with tears running down her face.  
  
Nathan had never been more humiliated in his life. 'This woman is insane! How can she stand there and laugh! What is wrong with her?'  
  
When he finally got his head back, Nathan picked up a napkin and wiped his face, which was pretty red. He looked at the still laughing Lita with menace. "You will regret this, mark my words, you will seriously regret this." He said in a loud angry voice. He then stormed out of the restaurant, getting looks from passerby in the parking lot. Nathan slammed the door hard as he got into his car, he just could not believe that woman had the nerve to do something like that. He screeched out of his parking his space and drove off to his office like a madman.  
  
It was Sunday and Lita had taken the day off to relax. She was doing her shopping at a local grocery store and stopped by the magazine rack to pick up one of her favorite food magazines. She flipped to the table of contents and was surprised when she saw that this week her restaurant had been reviewed.  
  
'Hmm.wonder what they're going to say about me?' Lita thought excitedly, browsing the pages until she found the article. But soon her excitement and happiness turned sour as she processed the words and by the end she was totally devastated.  
  
'How could they have known? Was the writer actually there? I can't believe this!' The review had given a very detailed summary of what happened on Friday night, with sarcastic comments in abundance littered throughout.  
  
Lita read the author's name. 'Nathan Philer. That's the same guy who gave me a crappy review a week ago! Why, when I get my hands on him I'll.arghhh.stupid jerk!' Lita hurriedly skimmed through some other culinary magazines and found that all the major publications and more carried the same review. She picked up some newspapers and found the same situation.  
  
Lita quickly paid for her groceries and stormed home in a foul mood; her entire day had just been ruined. She opened her front door, dropped the bags in the hall and plopped on to the couch to watch TV. Lita turned to her favorite channel- the food network- and watched a few minutes of programming before the commercials came on.  
  
Her mouth dropped open at the second commercial. It was advertising cookware-by the Philer Company. And it went on to show a clip of La Cache and its empty tables while a voice said, "Here is a perfect example of a restaurant that made a very bad choice. Why? It didn't use our Philer cookware. No wonder it has been voted L.A's fastest plummeting restaurant. So make the right choice, use Philer's cookware, because we guarantee satisfaction."  
  
Lita picked up a vase and was about to smash the TV with it when the doorbell rang. She gave the glass screen a death stare before shutting it off.  
  
"What!" She barked at Ami, who was standing outside the door.  
  
"Hi Lita. Umm.are you okay?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine thank you except my day and possibly my entire business is ruined!" she virtually screamed.  
  
"Well, calm down, I'm sure it's no biggie." Ami said nervously.  
  
"Have you read the magazines, the newspapers or have watched TV? Have you noticed those horrible reviews and that horrible commercial?"  
  
"Well actually yes. And you might as well include the internet, subways stations, and bus stops, not to mention there is five different Philer commercials on 7 different networks."  
  
"How did you know all that?"  
  
"Well I did a little research." Ami said sheepishly. "I have a lot of time on my hands, you could say."  
  
"No really?" Lita said dryly. "This Nathan Philer must have it in for me, or does he do this all the time?"  
  
"No I think this is a first."  
  
"This guy must be insane! What have I done to him? I don't even know who he is for gods sake!"  
  
"That is one mystery I can't solve. By the way, Marcus told me to get you to go by the restaurant today, he seems to be having some problems. He tried to call you, but you weren't home, so he asked me to stop by."  
  
"All right, I might as well get it over with. Are you coming?"  
  
"No, I'm on my way to the library."  
  
"I thought your private collection could outdo any library in the city?" Lita teased.  
  
"I'm making book donations. Isn't it obvious?" Ami grinned.  
  
"What's wrong Marcus?"  
  
"I quit!" Said the young chef standing before her. "No one appreciates my work any more! There is no future here for me! I must leave this place of bad luck!" he wailed hysterically.  
  
"What are, you talking about? I leave you in charge for one day and it's too much for you to handle?" Lita exclaimed. 'Marcus is a good chef but sometimes he is way to proud and sensitive.'  
  
"That's just it! There has been nothing to handle! No one has stepped into this place since I opened the door this morning!"  
  
"But that's impossible! The weekend is our busiest time! Are you sure you turned on the open sign?"  
  
"Arghhh! That is it! I'm leaving! I'll seek my fortune elsewhere!" and with that Marcus took off his apron and ran out.  
  
Lita looked at the rest of her staff. "Is it true? No one has come in?" Her employees slowly nodded. Lita sighed. 'I knew it! This is all because of Philer and that jerk who couldn't stop annoying me! When I see him again, not only will I throw a cake in his face, I'll cream him into dessert!  
  
"Okay guys. I guess no one is coming, so just take the day off and close La Cache for today." Lita said to her kitchen crew.  
  
A month later.  
  
Lita was the only one in the restaurant, the open sign was not flashing. She had given her staff another day off, business was not good, and only 4 customers had entered the door in the last month. Lita was currently at the bar, drowning her sorrows with alcoholic beverages. Soon she was totally drunk and unconscious, lying on the tiled floor of the bar.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Hey dudes whatcha wanna do today?" Asked a man who was currently smoking pot with his gangster friends.  
  
"I'm don't feel like looting convenience stores, that is just so used man."  
  
"I know." Replied another drugged male. "How about we go trash that place somewhere near here? No one is there anyway. No one bothers to go there anymore."  
  
"Yeah! Good idea."  
  
Soon the four headed off to La Cache.  
  
"Hey, the back door is open! Let's go in!"  
  
"Way cool machines man!" One guy said, checking out the rotisserie.  
  
"Yeah check out these gadgets!" Another exclaimed, opening a cupboard and pulling out several flame scorchers. He proceeded to turn one on but burned himself. "Ouch!" H exclaimed as he accidentally tossed it into a basket of dishtowels, setting them aflame.  
  
"Holy Shit! Let's get out of here!" Yelled another. The group dashed out and into the night.  
  
Author's Note: I finally updated!!! I'm so busy right with major projects and exams so I really don't have a lot of time to write. I know this chapter sucks but it was all I could come up with so bear with me here. I'm also working on another story so look for that when I get the first chapter out! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Author's Note: OMG! I finally updated. I'm sorry to those of you who thought I was dead or living under a rock for the past year. Hopefully you won't have to wait for another year for the next chapter. I'm so sorry. I was suffering from writer's block and school has been really busy cause it's the third year. But now I'm renewed. YAHHH!!! Hurrah!!! This chapter and the last one may be a bit unrealistic, but hey, it's my story. I'm such a lazy bum; the only thing that gets me off my ass is reviews. So REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! sI look forward to flames as well.  
  
Nathan was cruising around town; bored and restless. 'What is there to life anymore?' He thought to himself. 'Damn, I need a woman, it's been too long since...' Nathan sighed, he still couldn't bring her up. He switched his thoughts, 'I wonder how life's been treating Miss Karon? Why don't we go check up on the poor dear?' Nathan smirked to himself.  
  
When he neared La Cache, Nathan saw a small crowd had formed in the parking lot. He slowly pulled in and parked his car, turned off the engine, and got out.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked an onlooker.  
  
"There's a fire in the restaurant but the fire department hasn't arrived yet. We called about 2 minutes ago."  
  
"Is there anybody inside?"  
  
"There's a car in the staff parking lot and we think someone is inside, but no one has dared to go in yet."  
  
Nathan frowned. 'How the hell did this happen? Maybe it's my fault... what if someone dies! She's not crazy enough to do it herself right? But who would set fire to the restaurant?' He swore under his breath. 'Arghh! I need to do something, as much as I wanted to see La Cache fail, I don't what it to be like this. What should I do,,,what should I do!!!?????'  
  
Nathan stepped in front of the crowd "Well, we have to do something!" Nathan tried to get everyone's attention. "Listen up people! This is an emergency! What if someone dies before the fire department gets here? Who volunteers to go in with me to rescue whoever is inside?"  
  
No one stepped up to the request. Nathan sighed. 'The fire department still isn't here yet, I have to get that person or those people out of there, and these cowards are all too afraid.'  
  
"Okay! If no one will go with me, I'm going in alone. You'd also better call an ambulance, don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"Wait! I have a couple of water coolers in my car! You can use them to drench yourself!" Yelled a man from the crowd as he proceeded to take out several plastic containers from the back of his car.  
  
'Oh well, so much for my new Armani suit.' Nathan thought as he picked one up and poured the water over himself and also soaked his jacket to prevent it from burning easily.  
  
"Okay, I'm going in! Last chance for wanna-be heroes!" Nathan said as he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
He tested the door by passing his hand in the space before the glass. 'Hmm,,,the air is still cool, that's good. The fire hasn't come to the front entrance yet. Guess my crash course in fire safety paid off after all.' Thought Nathan as he flung his wet jacket over himself and covered his head.  
  
Nathan took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, he was met with hot air and an overpowering smell of smoke. The front entrance had not yet caught on fire but Nathan could see more burning debris as he ventured further into the restaurant. As he neared the bar he could make out a dark figure lying on the floor. Nathan rushed toward the person but suddenly a flaming wooden post mounted to the wall fell from its place and struck his arm.  
  
Nathan bit his lip in pain, but luckily his sleeve was still wet and he did not catch on fire. He got closer and knelt down. He lifted up the head of the limp body. 'So it's her.'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Hey! Wake up! Wake up! We have to get out of here!" Nathan yelled, shaking Lita. Lita didn't respond. Nathan yelled in frustration. He grabbed a bottle of fizzy lemonade and smashed it against the counter. The contents spilled onto Lita, she still didn't respond. Nathan rammed against the glass fish tank, sending it crashing to the ground. The liquid gushed out of the broken tank, drenching Lita. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"What,,,what is happening? Cough Where am I?" Lita looked up-dazed-into the angrily flashing eyes of her rescuer.  
  
"No time for talk, hurry, get up, we have to get out of here." Nathan declared.  
  
Lita was too surprised to speak. She nodded as Nathan smashed a few more bottles of fruit juice, dousing her from head to toe and also soaking his jacket again.  
  
Nathan took her hand and began dragging her away. "Wait! Is there anyone else in the building?" Nathan exclaimed.  
  
"N-no, I-I was the only one in here." Lita stammered.  
  
"Still, I'd better check in the back. You get out of here right now." Nathan said as he covered Lita with his jacket.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go!" He said as he gave her a push.  
  
Lita watched his retreating back as he walked into hell, surrounded by the flames: an angel in black. As if in a dream, Lita turned and ran in the other direction.  
  
Lita rammed the door open and staggered out into the open. The last thing she remembered was being received by the paramedics and then-darkness surrounded her.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who told me that liquor was flammable (that's why I replaced wine with lemonade and the keg of beer with the fish tank-poor little fishies). So? What did you think of it? Review and tell me your suggestions/comments etc. I know I'm not a very good technical writer, plus I get real lazy editing stuff. In the next few chapters, I might have a hospital scene. Then maybe more bottle smashing, cake throwing, and food fights as well. What do you think of an international pastry competition? I got that from the food network. Should I incorporate it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm telling you, no, I'm threatening you, it's the only thing that makes me write. I've got the 1st chapter of my other story about Mina done. Should I post it or do that when I've finished the second chapter? TELL ME! TELL ME! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lita groaned and slowly opened her eyes, only to quickly shut them against the blinding light of the hospital room.

'What the-', she thought to herself as she slowly came to her senses and all the memories came flooding into her mind. She remembered being caught in a hellish place with fire all around her and suddenly an image of Nathan flashed before her.

'I wonder if he got out all right…' The thought that he might have perished in the fire made Lita start, 'If he's…then I wouldn't be able to live with myself…what about his family, his wife or kids?' At this she couldn't help but give a slight laugh inside her head 'Who'd want to marry that jerk, much less have his children?' But she gave herself a mental slap 'Hey! That jerk saved your life no matter how much you look at it, you owe him one.'

To separate herself from these bothersome thoughts, Lita attempted to open her eyes again. This time her gaze met a pair of hard gray eyes.

"So you're awake are you?" voiced the stern lips that was part of the face that the gray eyes belonged to. "Good, good, get up now, get up will you? We have a rush of patients this week, can't be bothered to waste valuable space on the healthy." It was a strict looking, elderly nurse that had come to welcome Lita out of her slumber.

Lita felt a strong grip on her arm as she was swiftly hauled into an upright position. Her head suddenly felt very light and she almost collapsed back onto the bunk if not for the hand latched onto her arm.

"Come now, I know the hospital bunk is quite comfy, but it's time for you to go home now", said the exasperated matron.

Dazed, Lita did as the nurse commanded and slowly lowered her feet onto the tile floor beside the bed. Again she was hauled up and the iron grip on her arm guided her out the door of the room.

As she was leaving, the voice that came with the iron grip commanded, "Ester, will you please see that the sheets are replaced and the bed prepared for a new patient? Be quick about it now, we can't make the patients clean their own beds you know." With this a nervous looking young nurse scurried in and began to do the iron grip's bidding.

Lita was led into a waiting room and pushed into a gray chair that resembled the multitude of gray chairs around it. Her head drooped and she looked stupidly at her legs and realized that she was clad in nothing but a hospital gown. She tried to utter a phrase of protest but she was beset with a bout of coughing.

"I see you still have some soot in you. Bad for the lungs that is. Fine fine, I'll see that you get some water." And the iron grip walked away to the place where one can obtain the oh so difficult water.

'Great service this hospital has…' Lita thought sarcastically as she coughed up something that she desperately hoped was not vital to her health.

Soon the iron grip came back with a glass of water, which Lita quickly downed, after which she managed to croak, "Where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes?" Replied the iron grip, "When you came in, they weren't even considered to be clothes anymore, covered with juice stains, fish scales, blackened with soot, and what not, of course we had to dispose of them, or else they may pose harm to other patients with allergies and so on."

"What? Cough, How am I suppose to cough walk out of the hospital looking cough like this cough?"

When Lita looked up after her second bout of coughing, the iron grip had already disappeared, leaving her in a stupor.

Nathan groaned and slowly opened his eyes, only to quickly shut them against the blinding light of the hospital room.

'What the-', he thought to himself as he slowly came to his senses and all the memories came flooding into his mind. He remembered being caught in a hellish place with fire all around him and suddenly an image of Lita flashed before him.

'I wonder if she got out all right…' The thought that she might have perished in the fire made Nathan start, 'If she's…then I wouldn't be able to live with myself…in a way it was my fault for ruining her business and letting her find herself in that sort of situation, but if she had better manners then she wouldn't have made me resort to what I did…'

To separate himself from these bothersome thoughts, Nathan attempted to open his eyes again. This time his gaze met a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Oh I see you're awake now?" voiced the sweet lips that were part of the face that the brown eyes belonged to. "Good to see you are well? Don't be in a rush to get up now, you should feel absolutely normal before you try to get up." It was a young, buxom nurse that had come to welcome Nathan out of his slumber.

"No no, I think I feel fine now, I have a very important meeting this evening and it is imperative that I attend. If you could please show me to checkout."

"Awww, leaving so soon? Alright, I understand, but it sure is a disappointment, we don't get many handsome patients like you in here often." Pouted the nurse.

Nathan raised his head and slowly lowered his feet onto the tile floor beside the bed. When he did so he discovered that he was dressed in a hospital gown and an pair of ill-fitting pajama pants that only reached mid-calf.

"Excuse me, but where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes?" Replied the nurse, "When you came in, they weren't even considered to be clothes anymore, covered with juice stains, fish scales, blackened with soot, and what not, but I knew you would need want them back, seeing it was an Armani suit after all, so I took it to the cleaning department. Look I even ironed it!" with this the nurse handed him a neatly folded bundle, "I'm afraid there's a bad burn mark on the sleeve of your outer jacket though."

"Thank you nonetheless, I must say, this hospital possesses great service."

"Oh you and your compliments!" Giggled the nurse.

"Do you mind…I need to change."

"Oh, alright as you wish." Agreed the nurse in a disappointed tone.

After he had changed into his now a bit shrunken suit, he asked the nurse where his vehicle was.

"Oh your car? They had it towed to the hospital parking lot, because it was dangerous at the restaurant, what with debris all over the lot and all. I must say it's a mighty fine ride, I had the opportunity to personally see it for myself, you know, just to make sure it was ok. Oh here are the keys, they were in your pocket."

Nathan was left puzzled as to how it was possible for a nurse to keep track of all the patients' information like that, he couldn't even believe the nurse was so friendly as to give him a goodbye hug, but he walked to the check out desk without further questioning.

As he was walking through the waiting room, he noticed a slumbering Lita slouched in that gray chair among the multitude of gray chairs.

'Well might as well be a nice guy all the way today, to repent for my actions I suppose.' Thought Nathan as he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nrmmm…" muttered Lita as she rubbed her eyes and slowly awoke to face a pair of piercing green eyes that were so like hers.

"This is no place to fall asleep, a dangerous place for a woman you know." voiced the firm lips that were part of the face that the green eyes belonged to.

"This is a hospital, I'm not going to get raped looking like this. I'm diseased."

"What disease?"

"Cancer. You."

"Ouch, I'm hurt. At least you've given me the quality of perseverance though."

"What do you want?"

"Well I'm guessing you are sleeping here in a hospital gown because you like too right?"

"My clothes were thrown out."

"Perfect. You can cover yourself with this jacket. It has a burn mark on the sleeve, can't ruin my reputation as a snappy dresser carrying this around you know."

"Thanks, that solves one problem." Replied Lita wryly. "Now the question is, how do I get home."

"Why my lady, you don't even have to ask, as a renowned prince in shining armor, I have my white horse waiting outside, you dying to transport you back to your castle."

Lita hesitated, then ground her teeth, "Fine. I'm desperate. You can take me home."

"Well luckily both of us got off with only minor injuries, wouldn't you say?" said Nathan attempting to break the very, very thick, ice.

"Sure, I am soooo lucky that my restaurant burned to the ground and I ended up in a hospital where they don't know the definition of patient care and now I am in your oh so honorable presence."

"Haha well I wouldn't go as far as to say 'honorable presence, although I am the famed Nathan Philer."

In the car, tension abounded. Lita was seething from barely quelled rage, to have her restaurant burned to the ground, being kicked out of the hospital, and even having to accept a ride from this jerk was too much.

Nathan on the other hand, felt pretty good having an ego boost, he was now a courageous hero for rescuing a damsel in distress and the damsel in question was now indebted to him.

All these factors and the recent stress made Lita go into one of her vents of rage again. Once again she saw red and suddenly all hell broke loose.

"You mean to say that you and Philer are one and the same! Do you know how much crap you've caused me to endure! I CAN'T BELIEVE A PERSON CAN BE SO-SO #$ &$! OK I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAR RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't stop the car right now! We're driving on the road and there's no place to stop, just settle down and let me drive you home ok!"

"NO I WILL NOT, STOP THIS CAR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL STOP IT FOR YOU!"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP! DON'T TOUCH THE STEERING WHEEL!"

Nathan slammed on the brakes and with Lita trying to choke him, haphazardly steered them into a parking spot on the side of the road, almost plowing over the parking meter. Wherein a police officer immediately rushed over to examine the carnage.

In the process of the whole thing, Nathan had been knocked back against the driver's side window, with Lita on top of him, hands still around his neck.

"You damn kids these days! Always trying new tricks, looking for excitement! You could've have damaged public property, or injured a pedestrian!"

Lita jumped up trying to get away from Nathan, only to knock her head on the roof of the car. She sagged down in her seat, resigned and feeling guilty, while Nathan gave his information to the officer, who gave him a fine and walked away, all the while muttering "damn kids these days."

Back in the car, Nathan tried to control his exasperation. "My god, I try to do something nice to make up for what I did and this is what I get. You know what, you are a crazy woman. Sigh…might as well complete a knight's task, princess"

And with this, Nathan drove Lita home without further trouble.

Author's note:

Well, after almost a year of absence, I again resume this story. Maybe it's New Year's Eve, and I've decided not to be lazy anymore.

I haven't wrote anything for this in a year, so don't think it took a year to write this chapter, because it didn't, this one is actually a bit rushed, so please forgive me. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't kill me if I kept you waiting for a year. Hopefully, you won't have to wait another year for the next chapter…but I can't promise that…so here are my apologies ahead of time: SORRY.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The car slowly pulled up to the front of a comfortable looking apartment building and stopped.

Lita scrambled out of the car quickly and tried to escape without saying goodbye, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I just thought of something. Where are your keys?" said Nathan, who was met with a blank look to that question.

"Sigh, I guess I have to offer to let you stay at my place."

Lita quickly rebounded, "Please don't treat me like your good deed to get into heaven. I always keep a spare key under the doormat. So thank you and goodbye, hope we never meet again!"

Nathan winced as Lita soundly slammed the car door and stomped up the steps to the building entrance. 'Tough woman that one is. But I've got to admit that she does have spunk, all that trauma and I thought she would be willing to have the shoulder of a strong man to cry on.' Back to his old self with a smirk, Nathan drove off into the busy traffic.

"So everything is set for the tournament on the 5th then? I do not believe we need to bring up any new issues today. This meeting is for any smalls issues that have unexpectedly arisen, and two weeks from now there should be a meeting to debrief and wrap things up. I thought we would be swamped with small preparations beforehand but things seem to be flowing quite smoothly, good work everyone!"

"Oh, much of the credit also goes to you Mr.Philer, because you are the director for the National Pastry Creation Competition this year, so many of last year's problems have ceased to exist!"

"Well...Mr. Philer and Ms. Therm...there is actually a small problem...small, small, problem really...?"

Two heads swiveled to locate the source of this comment, "What do you mean?" questioned Nathan.

To which a board member replied, "That is to say, you know that the host network sponsoring this year's tournament wanted to up the ratings? Saying the new reality shows have upped the standard and ah...a culinary competition lacked attraction and so on..."

Another board member added, "...And so they decided we needed an attractive female team in the competition, which needed to be present at least until the third round..."

A third, "...Which you rejected because that would it would be unfair to rig the competition, and only complying after the network suggested using a talented team leader who would be sure to make it that far without altering the judging style..."

Nathan sighed, "Yes, we've already gone over this, the network is our biggest sponsor, and I had to give in because they are the ones airing it...but I can't compromise much more, what do they want now?"

The first board member resumed, "Well, it's not the network that's the problem right now...Teresa Hedburg, the chosen chef...has had an unfortunate, ah...unforseen circumstances have cropped up..."

The second board member chipped in again, "It's a very recent thing, so the network has not heard of it yet, but, ah...Miss Hedburg, is currently in custody..."

A third, "Soon to be incarcerated actually, did they set a date for the trial yet?"

To which someone replied, "Well we all know she's guilty as hell!"

At which the whole table could not help but roar with laughter.

The stunned Nathan, "WHAT?"

Someone soon filled him in. Apparently Miss Hedburg caught her fiance cheating on her, and caused the fiance to break off the marriage in favour of a loose woman, which in turn set of the mentally unstable Hedburg, causing her to ahh...poison the unfortunate man. Tormented, the poor girl turned herself into the police, and two days before Valentines day too, the irony of it.

"So, you're saying we need to find a young, beautiful, capable pastry chef to replace Miss Hedburg before the network decides to completely take over, which is probably during the next 3 days?" asked a still stunned Nathan.

"Well, we've had some people do a bit of research for use, and I have some possible candidates' profiles here on my laptop, I'll just load it onto the boardroom screen now so that we may reach a decision." Said the first board member.

A hour later...

"None of these women are suitable! Either they won't pass the rounds or they don't meet the aesthetic standards of the network." said an exasperated Nathan.

"Well...there is one more who could be possible, she was one of our original candidates, but she refused the offer, citing that she had no interest in competing, so Miss Hedburg was chosen instead," said the ever informed first board member.

"Well who is it?"

"Lita Karon" At which a photo of Lita popped up on screen alongside a page of statistics. "Specializes in French cuisine, with a range in southern European cooking. High ability as a patisserie and known for her dough making skills. Birthdate: March 3rd, 1982...etc.etc...graduated from school of culinary arts in New York City, spent some time being an underchef on the East Coast, later head chef at a popular bistro...etc.etc."

"She's perfect! Let's contact her right away!" said an excited fourthe member of the board, who had kept quiet until then.

"Well, as aforementioned, she refuses to participate, stating that culinary competitions do no do justice to chefs and so on...on of those chefs with principles, or a feminist, or something along those lines." returned the first board member.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to contact her again would it, there are only three weeks until the finals in New York, if she's representing California, then she has to participate in the semifinals in L.A. starting in two weeks."

"Alright, Mr. Arden, you are in charge of the participants, would you please contact Miss.Karon and find out if she is willing to compete. The public relations comittee should try to keep things as smooth as possible between the network and ourselves. The rest should proceed as planned." said Nathan resolutely.

"But what if Miss Karon does not comply?" Someone asked.

"She has no choice, I'll make sure that she does comply. Ok, the meeting adjourns here. Good day everyone."

Author's note:

I think this is the fastest update I've ever given...I'm going to write as much as I can before my juice runs dry, though I must say I'm sort of losing interest again, I can't really remember my plan for this story...Something with Valentine's day, a road trip, her birthday, and candy, or not candy...not sure yet...so until next time then!


End file.
